


Morning routines

by Glue_the_Grue



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glue_the_Grue/pseuds/Glue_the_Grue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning routine of a morning person and his two boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knivesandebony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knivesandebony/gifts).



> For Knives, who requested HB/PI/DD.

Mornings were when Boxcars reigned. He may have been the second to wake up, right after Droog, but as soon as he was awake, he always had a big smile stretched across his face. He’d give PI a gentle hug to kick-start his wake-up process, and would almost always be awake by the time Droog got out of the shower to give him his own morning kiss, taking a short shower to keep the water warm for when PI finally rolled out of bed. Usually literally. If the floors had ever been dusty you would have found a clear trail from where PI rolled from the bed to the bathroom door. But since Droog was meticulous in his cleaning routine, it never did, even though Boxcars liked to imagine it sometimes.

After ensuring PI wouldn’t fall asleep in the shower, he brushed his teeth and set out PI’s outfit for the day, ensuring he had matching socks and shoes and leaving them on the hamper. He’d go to get dressed himself, admiring how Droog would match up all his different shirts and suits to make for an interesting outfit for every day of the week. He’d then head to the kitchen, usually whistling some cheery tune as he thought of what to make for breakfast, finding Droog at the table, having brewed coffee and picked up the daily newspaper from their mailbox. Boxcars usually made omelets, but today he decided to mix it up with some pancakes and sausage, with orange juice and french toast on the side. PI would usually be done getting ready by the time Boxcars finished cooking, unless he had managed to fall asleep in the shower like he sometimes does.

Boxcars liked making sure they all ate together, as he put enough food on everyone’s plates to ensure they at least ate enough to get through the day, keeping a close eye to make sure PI didn’t drift off while chewing, or noting whether or not Droog had his usual morning nausea under control. PI would usually get up to start a quick cup of tea while Boxcars and Droog cleaned up after everyone finished eating what they could; Boxcars would invariably eat anything they did not, so they never had to worry about leftovers or throwing food away. PI would put some tea in his thermos and get one for Droog’s coffee, running off to head to the office. Boxcars would usually have to stop PI at the door to give him his lunch, Droog following behind to make sure he had everything else, like a proper tie or his briefcase.

They would bid each other goodbye, a kiss on the head from Boxcars and a kiss on the cheek from PI to both, Droog tolerating the usual affection. Boxcars always waited long enough to make sure PI wasn’t going to come rushing back for something to ask Droog just what was on the agenda that day, following Droog out after he had collected what they’d need for their own work that day, dutifully locking up after them.


End file.
